narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shintoshi
| kanji = シントシ | romanji = | other names = Black Guardian(あんぜんほごしゃ;Anzen Hogosha) "Wisdom of the North"(北のちえ;Kita no chie) | image = | birthdate = September 14 | age = 35 | gender = Male | height = 180 cm | weight = 79kg | blood type = AB | clan = Hyūga Clan Ōtsutsuki Clan Uchiha Clan | hometown = Kirigakure | homecountry = Land of Water | affiliation = Reikaigakure Ishigakure | occupation = | team = | partner = Shinzō | family = Shinzui Uchiha (father) Nakano Hyūga (mother) Shinzō (brother) Shino (brother) Shinoka (sister) Kagami Uchiha (uncle) Yami Uchiha (aunt) Obito Uchiha (uncle) Shisui Uchiha (cousin) Gen Uchiha (cousin) Sayuri Senju (cousin) | rank = Jōnin | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = |unique traits= | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = Chakra Exertion Technique Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction Fire Release: Great Fireball Shower Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Gunbai Barrier Technique Kamui Uchiha Flame Formation Uchiha Return | tools = Blood Increasing Pill Gunbai Kunai Military Rations Pill Katana Shuriken }} The eldest of the four children to Shinzui Uchiha and Nakano Hyūga, (シントシ, ) is a jōnin of Reikaigakure. Shintoshi's power and position in the village has earned him the moniker "Wisdom of the North"(北のちえ;Kita no chie). Being the eldest of the siblings, Shintoshi is rumored to be the next in line of the Chiekage title; the highest shinobi honour of Reikaigakure. Background Shintoshi was born to Nakano Hyūga and Shinzui sometime during the Third War. For most of his infancy, Shintoshi was raised up in the outskirts of Ishigakure, where his parents had resided until the end of the War. Shintoshi was given Grade A training from his parents right from his childhood. At the age of twelve, Shintoshi was left with a Ishigakure Elder named Kusamōnji who brought Shintoshi up with his own child Nieji, who acted as a brother figure to the Uchiha kid. Shinzui would visit Ishigakure occasionally to take Shintoshi on month long journeys which involved wild encounters. When Shintoshi was twenty years old, he was given a mission by Kusamōnji to assassinate a girl named Maiya. Since Nieji was out of town for a few days, Shintoshi went on the mission alone and completed it without trouble. Later, when Nieji arrived, he learnt about Shintoshi's latest exploit and went on a rage. At this time, Kusamōnji explained to Shintoshi that the assassination target Maiya, was a girl whom Nieji had been secretly meeting. The furious revenge-stricken Nieji attempted to murder Shintoshi that night, but was received with the note to arrive to the village gates. Shintoshi had decided to apologize for his deed, but Nieji had already been succumbed to hatred and decided that revenge was the only path. After a fight that began, Nieji was left on the ground dead, due to to a strike he received from the Uchiha. Shintoshi fell in despair, his eyes glowing yellow for the first time, the battle had shot him has he laid on the ground which sucked in the duos blood. As morning arose, the localites found the body of the elder's son, and the Uchiha kid had gone missing. The kid now roaming around, like his father once did. Eventually, Shintoshi would end up meeting his father in Senyaku, were he would help defeat the Kings forces. After meeting his brother, Shinzō, Shintoshi would again travel around Keikokugakure and return back once the Village of Reikaigakure would be established. Personality Shintoshi sports a calm and carefree demeanor similar to his father, often on a move and in his own world. Shintoshi treats everyone as equals considering their is no superior or inferior in this world. Shintoshi seems to have a sweet tooth, as he is often seen eating dango, particularly the mitarashi type, even during Council meetings. Shintoshi, however covers another face of ruthlessness and aptitude in killing. A face only activated when in a state of mental-breakdown. According to Yukimura Senju, this face is a materialization of the Curse of Hatred that attempts to break free from deep inside Shintoshi's heart. Appearance . He likes to leave his black hair up to his waist often in a ponytail. Shinzui has purple eyes and sports earrings in both of his ears. Shintoshi wears a black outfit over which he dons a brown cape. His hands are bandaged for unknown reasons despite them not being injured. He also has claws in place of nails. Abilities Ninjutsu Having studied and practised ninjutsu over the years, Shintoshi skill in ninjutsu is a weak only when compared to the likes of his father and younger brother, Shinzō. Nature Transformation Chakra Prowess Physical Prowess Sensory Perception Senjutsu Genjutsu Intelligence Bukijutsu Quotes Trivia Category:Characters